In a proposed control apparatus for a driving motor, a control microcomputer for controlling the driving motor is configured to send a watchdog signal that is a periodical pulse signal to a monitoring microcomputer (as described in, for example, JP 2012-60842A). When no watchdog signal has been input from the control microcomputer for a predetermined time period, the monitoring microcomputer determines that the control microcomputer has an abnormality and outputs a reset signal to the control microcomputer. The power supply is then cut out for a certain time period to stop (reset9 the control microcomputer.